How Leaves Fix Broken Souls
by Icanbeselfishbuti'malsosweet
Summary: What happens when you stick a grieving desperate crazy person smack dab in the middle of the plot of everyone's favorite manga. It involves thread pink flowers and vomit maybe not in that order. SI fic butterfly effect type AU. I live in the real world where polyamory and sexualities other then heterosexual exists so my fics reflect that don't like it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**How leaves fix broken souls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the quote I used in this chapter from a song if you catch the quote and can tell me the song I'll give you a cookie**

 **Chapter One: The Backstory**

To all who it may concern you have found the memoirs of a kunoichi named Yuki but I was once in another life known as Elise. I must admit I'm impressed you did so as these memoirs are entirely mental and don't actually exist. The fact you found them means you are a Yamanaka and I am therefore rather fucked or dead, I hope it's the second. I do not relish the thought of being seen as a traitor since I am not and never have been one I just have the great misfortune of remembering my past life. Then again apparently misfortune is a theme for me.

In my previous incarnation, I was born the first daughter to an ex-navy sergeant with bipolar disorder and his paranoid civilian wife. It was a bad combo from the start and adding a girl with a genetic predisposition to being wonky upstairs only added fuel to a fire that never should have been lit. My parents divorced when I was seven and that began the period of my life I called hell. After being diagnosed with childhood onset bipolar disorder my mother proceeded to blame my mental illness for every mess up I made whether it was normal for a child grieving their parent's marriage or not.

Every infraction that was not perfect behavior got me locked up in an emergency psyche ward with my own mother justifying the lies she used and forced me to use too to get me admitted by convincing herself I needed the help. From the age of eight years old to the age of sixteen I spent more time in a panic room then I did in my own bedroom. To deal with the pain of my reality I desperately wished to be part of another and I read everything I could get my hands on. My favorite was Naruto something about a world of people clever enough to live the way they did appealed to my prescription drug addled mind. And yes my mind was drug addled after all the doctor knows what they are talking about and I was just a crazy little girl.

Maybe that's why I have trouble believing my reality but then I remember how I got here and I get over it fast. After I turned sixteen my dad got custody and things would get better but I had scars on my heart of the kind only an abusive mother could cause and those don't really heal, not really anyways. Anyways after my dad got custody he spent a lot of time and energy getting me stable enough to live my life and by the time I was eighteen I was ready to try. I kept messing up and only really got it right by the time I was twenty-one and by then I had picked up whatever coping skills worked not what was healthy.

I ate and I ate a lot by the time I met the man of my dreams I was three hundred pounds and gaining. That's how I knew he loved me you know, what man would put up with a crazy damaged nut case of a women if she doesn't look like a model unless he loved her. So anyways my life was finally picking up and my dear sweet boyfriend begged me to lose weight but I just couldn't do it. Then I was pregnant and I knew my weight would complicate things but I refused to give up on my child because somewhere in my damaged twisted heart I loved my daughter already.

The time came and I pushed with everything I ever had and then some. Even now after years of being a kunoichi I still think it's the worst pain I ever experienced. I got to take one look at my darling daughter before it happened. My heart simply gave out it couldn't handle the strain of my hard life and my weight with child birth added in.

I almost got committed in this life too when I finally realized this wasn't a coma dream and I couldn't stop laughing and crying at the same time. Hysteria wasn't cute on a three year old luckily it got blamed on the fact that I was an orphan and I had watched my shinobi parents get gutted right before me in an assassination attempt that went well. Tou-san was a bodyguard nin and Kaa-san an iryou nin.

So maybe some of my obsession with success in this life came from being so close to something resembling it in my past life and then failing because of my own mistake. I knew what I had to be to succeed in this life when I realized where I was in order to be a success. So when a man in a flak jacket came by to ask the matron of my orphanage who amongst us orphans was the best candidate to be a potential ninja for the village hidden in the leaves I walked right up to him and demanded to go and when the matron tried to tell me no I had to be hauled off of her with bits of her flesh stuck between my teeth because I was so desperate not to be where I was before, I lunged at her swinging my fists and when they tried to pull me off I bit her. There were no complaints about my placement in the academy after that even if I did have to go through a mandatory psyche evaluation.

All they found was a desperate desire to be a success and they attributed that to my parents in this life. That was also how I met my two best friends in this life. In my old life I would have in equal parts hated and envied Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno for being everything I wished I could be but now I was determined to be their equal. Which is why when I walked out of Inoichi-sans home office and met the two I was actually really nice rather than the spiteful bitch I knew I could be in my old life. I guess you could say circumstances in this life put me in a position to put my best foot forward but mostly I think it was fate or destinies half ass apology for the shit I dealt with before.

"Hi I'm Yuki," I said smiling brightly at the other blond in front of me and her pink-haired friend.

Ino Yamanaka at the age of five was a skinny little girl with a blond bob for a haircut and bright blue eyes gleaming already from the sheer perceptiveness her clan's genes granted her. She was wearing a purple dress over white pants. Sakura who was standing just behind her had her pink hair held back with the red ribbon that I knew would later be replaced with a hitai-ate. Her bright green eyes were peaking over Ino's shoulders curiously showing that even at the grand age of five Sakura Haruno was very smart.

As for me, I was a little less impressive then again us girls are always our own worst critics appearance wise. I had white blond hair tied into long pigtails so light it looked white under direct light hence why I was named Yuki. I was wearing light blue shorts and a plain white shirt big enough to cover the shorts that I had gotten from an older boy who lives in the orphanage that was too big for me so it was hanging off of one shoulder. At that moment my light smoke gray eyes were smiling right along with my face in the hopes of making friends.

With all of the tact of a five year old which is to say none Ino turned to her Tou-san and asked: "Who is she Tou-san?".

Inoichi smiled gently at his only daughter and said: "This is Yuki-chan and she will be joining you in the academy and I was hoping if Yuki doesn't mind help us in our flower shop?".

I, of course, translated that as him wanting to keep a closer eye on my mental health than I was comfortable with. The old me would have thrown a fit and gotten in trouble for it. The new me had a new body not genetically predisposed to mental illness and a daughter I never got to know to answer to in the afterlife. I figured if I had to give her the first story she heard from her mother after we were both dead and gone I might as well make it a good one. In order to do that I'd have to succeed and in order to do that everything had to be played to an advantage.

"ok I'd love to help but I want some training in return," I said grinning from ear to ear.

Inoichi arched a delicate eyebrow and said perhaps more insightfully than I liked "What would you like training in then,".

"I want to make my family proud so I need to be good so I want to be trained in something easy to use but hard to fight,".

Ino then piped up with all the enthusiasm of a five year old with an idea "What about poisons Tou-san she is already gonna work on the plants why not teach her what some of them can do like that pretty pink one you showed me last week!".

That was how Yuki the poisonous flower of the leaf began her career as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf even if it was rather unconventional, after all so am I.

 _ **A/N: so first of all yes this is an SI fic no that's not a perfect copy of who I am. Those are the facts of my life no my name is not Elise that's just really close to my actual name lol. Yes I am morbidly obese and yes I did have a pregnancy scare after that and realizing what could have happened I've since lost Fifty pounds and gaining. This is equal parts therapy for me and a writing experiment to see if I can actually finish writing a story so if you like this fic and want it to continue then review because I have a bad habit of giving up writing it until it's too late to pick it back up again. Please warn me if Yuki gets too OP and sueish but please explain why so I can work on it rather than just saying she is a mary sue cause I will just ignore you. Btw all hateful flames that are personal attacks will get blocked and reported I was practically raised in an insane asylum I will not accept further abuse of my person. Yuki will get paired with Kiba eventually mostly because he reminds me of my fiance and secondly cause I like the character and no that is not up for debate. Most of my knowledge is from reading the manga sporadically over the years and the narutopedia. Btw I hate the way the epilogue was done and I refuse to write this as a carbon copy with a new character. Will she be team seven no but she will be in Naruto's social circle don't like Au then get over it. Secondly I refuse to only write straight parings I live in the real world where all kinds of couples and even thruples exist and the ninja have a hard enough life that I doubt unless you are a clan heir or heiress that anyone cares who you sleep with and as such there will be slash and femslash if not graphic. I refuse to accept the epilogue as cannon and no I will not argue that. However, I am also not going to destroy canon I am playing with using the butterfly effect to build my story naturally.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**How leaves fix broken souls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from this**

 **Chapter Two: The Academy and It's sucky year part one**

To say that Yuki was frustrated would be an understatement. She understood that the first year of the academy was nothing but theory, katas, and precision practice but she was bored. It didn't help that she had been twenty-five in her last incarnation so she had all of the intelligence of my previous life mixed with my current ages brain chemistry meaning I was quick enough on the uptake to keep up with the clan kids with all of the excess energy that came with being eight.

She still winced at her naiveté in assuming the academy started at five like school had started for children in her old life. On one hand, it meant she got in despite her admittedly psychotic action against the matron because her spending so much time with Inoichi had been good for her mental health. On the other hand, it had meant she had basically spent three years spending five days a week under psyche evaluation unless Inoichi was called away on a mission. Of course, it had meant that she got three academy free years learning about poisons and how they worked In the ninja world.

Now that she was actually in the academy she was to help at the flower shop Monday Wednesday and Friday after class each day. She got poison training on the weekends but unless she had some training to do or someone to pass the time with Yuki was usually in the academy library. Apparently, the orphanage matron refused to take back the little girl who smiled as she took a chunk out of her shoulder. So all that Yuki had to look forward to was an empty genin level apartment that was rather cheap thankfully so Yuki could afford it with what she made at the flower shop with a little left over for food and weaponry. The only reason Yuki used senbon was because they were cheap in abundance and easy to poison.

All of that didn't help anything with her current situation, though. All Yuki could do is sit and listen to the same lecture she had heard four times already because apparently children really were slow enough to need the same thing explained more than once or twice. Yes, the honorable first Hokage made Konoha and an entire forest and was incredibly badass did she care enough to hear another bratling ask another inane question no. Apparently throwing a senbon coated with a mild temporary paralytic at a fellow student was frowned upon who knew.

So now instead of twiddling her thumbs in class Yuki was twiddling her thumbs sitting across from some blonde boy sitting across from her wearing bright orange who she figured she should probably befriend now rather than later when he became Hokage. Still meeting him in detention was not how she wanted to meet him. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Hi I'm Yuki I like flowers and using said flowers to make annoying people vomit," I said smiling brightly at Naruto.

Naruto almost took a little bit to realize I was talking to him but when he did he grinned from ear to ear and shouted: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am gonna be Hokage one day believe it!"

Giggling behind my hand well aware that manipulating this sweet affection deprived child for the sake of my own success was incredibly cold I smiled real sweetly "If I don't get kicked out do you wanna be friends,".

Naruto's eyes got suspiciously shiny for a second before a bigger smile than before broke out across his face "We will be great friends believe it,"

Of course, that was all that got said before I got pulled into the head academy instructors office. The room itself wasn't really that different from any other room in the academy. The only unique feature was a window that looked out at the Hokage monument. I managed to get out a small see you later before I was fully in the room

The head academy instructor was herself extremely impressive if only for her age. You don't get to be old enough for gray hair and wrinkles as a ninja without being very good at your job. As far as Momo Kurama was concerned even in her old age as far as shinobi teachers go she was the best. Which is why she stubbornly refused to retire she had been teaching brats to be a ninja since Hashirama Senju himself asked her to and she would be damned if she stopped now.

Momo had always been short barely reaching five feet tall at her prime and now in her eighties, she was barely four feet tall. However, Momo was stubborn and though not as fast as she had been in her prime Momo could move just as fast as any of her chunin instructors could and had the experience to make that work for her. The only reason however that Momo wasn't forced to retire was because of the sheer amount of dirt she had on the third Hokage and his entire generation after all you don't spend as much time with children as a teacher does without learning some very interesting things about said, students. So every time someone started in on the retirement talk Momo would start reminiscing loudly, however, Momo knew it wouldn't last much longer so this generation had to count.

Momo looked at the skinny little girl sitting in front of her with her head cocked to the side. Momo had been around forever though and saw right through Yuki's cute act. She knew what it looked like when anyone deliberately played to their looks to manipulate other's having seen it on a thousand other faces throughout her long life. Momo also noticed the almost desperate cunning hidden in the small girl's eyes and knew this girl would stop at nothing to get her way.

Momo, however, had seen this before and knew how to cultivate it for the leaf. Momo also didn't get this far by being stupid and she knew exactly where this little girl had learned to make a paralytic so well at her age. After all other than the Inuzuka where it is a common problem this girl was the only other student to almost not be admitted for psychological reasons. However, Momo knew this brand of crazy and knew intimately how to mold it into something the leaf could use.

"Tell me psycho-chan why should I let you stay on after this incident so early on," said Momo in a quiet wavering voice that brought to mind a weak wind pushing through the branches of a tree.

Yuki knew she had messed up and that the only way she could stay after her impulsive actions were to prove she had self-control and wasn't just a wild animal. Knowing that she was probably being baited Yuki took a step back mentally and counted to ten to regain control of herself. Momo seeing what the child in front of her was doing felt a moment of pride for the wisp of a girl in front of her for making the right choice. Thinking her actions through Yuki decided the best way to not lose her success was to portray her action as honestly as she could.

"I'm really sorry I know what I did was wrong and I promise to not do that again I didn't really think it through I was just so bored and that same question had been asked four times already," Yuki said in her childish voice that reminded Momo of innocent things.

Momo again, however, could see right through Yuki and knew the entire charade of innocent little girl makes a mistake and aren't I cute was entirely cultivated. However, it had been a while since Momo had seen someone with this much raw potential for being manipulative. Momo knew that this little slip of a girl was going to go far and do great things if allowed all she needed was someone to smooth out her edges. After all, you don't train ninja for as long as Momo had without finding out exactly what effects everything from your words to the tone of your voice right to your hair could have on others and what your influence did to them.

"Tell me psycho-chan if I teach you how to control yourself and how to use that to influence those around you, if I show you how to smile just right and how to twirl your hair just right will that keep you from being bored," began Momo whose words had caused Yuki to go still as she realized Momo knew exactly what she had been doing "If I do all of that for you can you make an old Kunoichi proud as my last student,".

Yuki couldn't believe her luck she knew what was in front of her was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that she wasn't going to get another chance like this to be successful. Yuki had been expecting detention at best and possibly to get kicked out. Yuki had been kicking herself for her impulsivity and was reacting on instinct flying on the seat of her shorts to get out of this. For the old woman in front of her to see potential in that was a huge stroke of luck for Yuki.

"I wish I could but I spend Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after class working for the Yamanaka's and Saturday's studying poison," I said regretfully realizing that my schedule was pretty full already.

"Then I guess you will just have to forfeit your Tuesday's and Thursdays to me then hmm," said Momo with a grin across her wizened face like the cat that got the canary.

"Hai sensei," I said giving in knowing I wasn't gonna get a better deal.

All Yuki knew for sure at that moment was that between her two after school teachers and her new friend she would have no more time to spend hours on end in the library.

* * *

 _ **Hi hi everyone if you like this then please review also do you like Yuki or my OC Momo and am I writing Naruto properly I'd like to think they aren't ooc but I still want feedback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**How Leaves Fix Broken Souls**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: I did give up on this story but two reviews brought me back so thanks so much.**

"YUKI-CHAN," was all Yuki heard screamed before the door to the room she was working in was slammed wide open by an irate looking baby Yamanaka and her Pinkette best friend. The room in question had lots of natural light let in by large windows that took up the entirety of the back wall causing sunlight to stream in across the wooden paneled floor. The side walls were covered by trellises with orange-red ivy that had dangerous looking thorns growing on them. The ivies also had brilliant blue flowers that smelled acrid that reminded Yuki about bleach from her previous life.

"You are always working with my dad and it's making me feel kind of used," Pouted Ino while Sakura stood behind her looking kind of shy.

"It's not healthy for beautiful young girls like us to work so much we have to go play or we will lose our womanly allure," said Ino with her hand on her hip and finishing with an exaggerated wink.

"But Ino we're eight," said Sakura before she blushed crimson and looked at her feet.

"Geeze Sakura what did I say you need some more confidence in yourself," said Ino playfully.

"Anyway I talked with my dad and he said you could have the day off," said Ino who looked like the cat who caught the canary.

"But but just like that what about the nightshade blossoms or the Hikari thorns I need to trim," replied Yuki who was caught off guard by Ino's ambush.

"Ah ah ah that's enough of that your coming to play with me and Sakura and that's all there is to it ok," said Ino with a bright grin on her face.

Yuki started thinking quickly about how she was going to play this situation to her advantage before she had a very evil thought "Ok but only if we can invite another friend of mine,"

"Um who is this friend Yuki-chan," Asked Sakura whose bright green eyes were gleaming intelligently.

"It's a surprise," winked Yuki before hopping up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and flouncing off followed by a pouting Ino and a curious Sakura.

That was how Ino, Sakura, and Yuki ended up standing outside the front door of an apartment just outside of the bad part of Konoha that their parents had said not to go to. As such Ino was walking around sniffing at everything dirty looking and Sakura was acting nervous but was also looking at everything curiously. Yuki, however, was knocking hard on a battered looking door rather hard because she half expected the apartments sole occupant to be asleep.

The door then swung open by a beaming Naruto "Yuki-chan," shouted Naruto before grabbing Yuki in a bear hug. Naruto then jumped back then crossed his arms suspiciously and squinted up his eyes before throwing out an accusing finger aggressively "Wait a minute how did you find my home?".

Naruto then jumped back five feet and crossed his arms over his chest again "You're not some kind of female pervert here to twist me to your sick twisted whims are you," scowled Naruto.

"Okay first Naruto you couldn't handle me even if I gave you the time of day," began Yuki who had cocked her hip out and was waving her finger back and forth "Secondly I followed the smell of ramen," finished Yuki while snapping her fingers in a check mark shape the way she remembered doing in her past life.

"Anyway Naru-baka we three are gonna go play," said Yuki as she turned around and began to walk away "Join if you want or stay here it's whatever so do what you like," finished Yuki before flouncing off.

That was how Naruto, Sakura, Ino and I ended up playing ninja all afternoon. Of course, Ino and Sakura had issues playing with Naruto at first. However, Yuki just pouted and said she had so little time to play with her friends that she wanted to play with all her friends at once and if they had a problem with it, she could just go back to work. Ino and Sakura decided it wasn't worth fighting over so the four were playing for hours. That was also how Yuki ended up in the Hokage's office explaining why she had used a non-lethal poison on Kiba Inuzuka.

***FLASHBACK***

Snickering quietly Yuki hunkered down behind the bush. Not even five minutes ago Yuki had surrendered to Naruto since she couldn't find him. Playing ninja was a bit like a mix of hide and go seek and tag from Yuki's previous life as Elise so she was really good at it. However, Naruto managed to hide from her Yuki was sure she didn't want to know as it probably involved an explanation that would make her brain hurt trying to understand.

She had made short work of finding Ino who didn't hide all that well considering she was just at the top of a tree to the side of a park, catching her, however, had been hard. Sakura actually hid really well as she had hidden inside a hollow log just a little into the woods. She had even managed to put a very basic snare trap just in front of it that was poorly covered up with old dried leaves. Naruto, however, could not be found and after an hour of searching Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs "Fine, you win we give up," before crossing her arms and pouting.

Naruto then jumped out from the roof of a nearby building just across the street from the park they were playing in that Yuki swore she had checked. Yuki took a deep breath and again thought about how to work this to her advantage. Thinking quickly of her daughter Yuki began to cry as she stared at Naruto. Walking over to him Yuki grabbed him and faked her body shuddering.

"I thought you had hurt yourself you baka," said Yuki as she weakly pressed her fists into his chest trying to appear that she was genuinely worried about him "Your my friend you stupid stupid baka,"

Naruto backed up a little clearly uncomfortable with Yuki crying and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before speaking "Ehh I'm sorry Yuki I was just hiding,".

Yuki who was genuinely just playing with him immediately smiled real brightly "That's ok cause it's your turn to find us so close your eyes and count to sixteen,".

Of course, all of that stopped mattering when Yuki heard someone yelling at Naruto "Eh what are you doing here this is our park,".

This was immediately followed by a different voice muttering loudly enough for her to hear "Troublesome mutt it's fine let's just go find another park,".

Yuki was about to relax and settle back down when she heard something that made her decision to intervene for her "Eh it's just Naruto-baka we can make him leave,"

This, of course, infuriated Yuki because in her mind no one touches her friends. So, she jumped out of her hiding spot with the intention to say something. What she saw was a tall lean boy with a spiky ponytail and a fish net shirt standing next to a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks. What set her off, however, was a third boy with two red face tattoos and a puppy holding Naruto in a headlock. Yuki didn't even say anything she just grabbed one of the non-lethal senbon she kept on her in case of creeper's and through it at the boy with the puppy.

 *****END FLASHBACK*****

Moral of the story don't trust a Nara because even if they won't admit it they are total tattletales.

 **A/N: So I know it's rather short but I am getting back into the swing of things. I will try to update again in the next week. Do you think I wrote young Ino and Sakura properly? Was Yuki too sassy or did her craziness show through just right? Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How Leaves Fix Broken Souls**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Hi everyone I just want to let you all know that I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader to help with this story. It might take me a while but I want to finish it so if you're interested please PM me. I have vague plans for this story and a couple set in stone ones but I need your assistance to make this story shine.**

The first thing Yuki noticed about the Hokage's office was that it was almost exactly the same as the last time she saw it. Same old red walls the shade of a warm campfire. The same old pictures and bookcases full of useless knowledge. The Same decrepit old man who could quite literally kill her with an eyelash if he desired.

The only really different thing was that the room was also occupied by her and her friends this time rather than Inoichi and an ANBU. Ino was sitting in the chair to her right and Sakura was in the chair to her left. Naruto being Naruto had immediately shouted Jiji and launched himself at the Hokage for a full body hug. I was, of course, standing up looking appropriately ashamed and attempting to make myself look nervous by tugging on the long white shirt I wore as a dress.

"Yuki-chan you may drop the act I am aware of your lessons with Momo-san," said the Hokage after taking a deep pull from his pipe clearly needing it to deal with the drama we had dropped right into his life "I had thought with those new lessons of yours, you would stop poisoning fellow students,".

"It's only a little bit of golden peach seed oil so he's gonna be fine," began Yuki waving her hand forward as if she were attempting to brush the issue away "I mean of course after he pukes it all out of course but it's no biggie," finished Yuki smiling brightly hoping she looked adorable enough for the Hokage to let her off with a warning.

"Mild poison or not you still poisoned a fellow student," said the Hokage doing his best to remain stern.

"Well if he didn't wanna get poisoned then he shouldn't have attacked my friend Naruto on site," Yuki finally yelled showing that even if she was mentally in her twenties hormonally she was still an eight-year-old girl.

"So you're claiming you poisoned the Inuzuka heir in defense of Naruto here," said the Hokage who then took another drag of his tobacco pipe.

"Yeah yeah Jiji Kiba totally punched me the moment he saw me but Yuki was totally awesome because she was like hyah and she threw a senbon and then Kiba was puking believe it," said Naruto excitedly ending his sentence by throwing his fist in the air to emphasize his point smiling wolfishly.

"Um what Naruto said is true sir he didn't even say anything to provoke Kiba-kun," said Sakura who was staring at the desk fixedly refusing to look directly at the Hokage because of her nerves.

"Yeah so Yuki is innocent and should be let go right," shouted Ino as she flipped her hair and pointed at the Hokage.

The Hokage simply arched an eyebrow in response before taking another drag of his pipe "Be that as it may this is the second time that Yuki-chan has poisoned another student," began the Hokage "However seeing as her actions were in defense of another and therefore in line with the will of fire I'm willing to let it go on one condition,".

Yuki immediately began thinking of the worst possible condition's the Hokage could impose on her immediately began to panic. The Hokage noticing that smiled gently and said: "Don't worry the condition I'm imposing isn't too bad I merely want you to go tend to Kiba as he passes the poison through his system,".

Yuki then paled immediately thought of the danger that would put her in because of Kiba's clan began to think of ways that she could get out of it. The Hokage, however, was insightful enough to realize where her mind had gone off too began to speak as he reached for an inkwell and a piece of paper "I will, of course, send a missive to young Kiba-Kun's mother,".

"Please be sure to apologize when you get there," said the Hokage clearly dismissing them.

Once they were outside Naruto, Ino and Sakura all said they needed to head home for the evening and left Yuki to get to the Inuzuka clan compound on her own. The walk there was directly through the market district which during the current time of sunset was alive with merchants selling the last of their wares. Craftsman was cleaning their tools and old women were lighting paper lanterns hung from metal poles.

The area outside of the Inuzuka clan compound was covered with plain trees. The walls were a cream color with blue tiles for the roof. The grounds surrounding it had lots of signs that lots of dogs lived there such as dug up dirt, the occasional dog toy and even a few scratch marks on the lower parts of the walls. It was also one of the noisiest clan compounds in Konoha, Yuki could hear barking and shouting from where she was standing outside of their front gate which was wide open showing off the generally friendly nature of the Inuzuka clan.

Yuki gathered her courage and began walking through the entrance on the other side of the compound's gates. The front courtyard of the Inuzuka clan compound bore further proof of their canine companions showing all the signs even more commonly than the outer walls did. There were children running around with puppies everywhere laughing and having fun playing tag. Older retired shinobi and kunoichi kept a watch on the young of their pack with their surviving old grizzled canines sitting next to them enjoying the sun.

Not even two steps from the gate, however, a female teenage Inuzuka with wild hair and three adolescent huskies landed in front of her and began growling "What are you doing here after what you did to my brother,".

Realizing that she would have to rely heavily on Momo's lessons Yuki immediately bowed her head, pulled her arms behind her, tucked one leg behind the other and began swaying to show remorse and a little bit of fear. Yuki then began to speak making sure to do a stutter properly like Momo had shown her "A-ano the H-Hokage told me as p-punishment that I had to t-take care of your brother as my p-poison passes through his system," finished Yuki while faking an awkward smile and hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

The wild-haired Inuzuka then began to cackle loudly drawing attention to them quite a bit "We were forewarned a little about your skillset Yuki-chan so you can cut the crap follow me I'll take you to my brother I was just busting your chops a little," said the wild-haired Inuzuka girl after she finished laughing before leading Yuki through her clan's compound.

The door to Kiba's house was stain glass and showed a beautiful picture of some kind of story about a wolf and a human friend. The house itself was a little bit larger than the surrounding buildings but not by much. The walls were wood paneled and looked like they had been painted with a gloss. You could also hear barking coming from within.

"By the way the names Hana I'm the big sister of the boy you poisoned and if you do it again I'll be busting your chops a lot and with fists," said Hana who looked really aggressive in that instance.

Hana then showed Yuki inside to a bedroom towards the back "My mom is gone on a mission so it's just you, me and Kiba here right now he's sleeping currently but go ahead and sit with him and make sure to use a cold washcloth on his forehead," said Hana.

"Also no funny business me and the three haimaru brothers will be listening so don't try and be sneaky," said Hana before flouncing off.

Kiba's room much like the boy himself was loud. Pictures of dogs and posters were everywhere. Stray scrolls and clothing were all over the room just lying on the floor and on every available surface. Kiba and Akamaru (Kiba's dog a fact Yuki had learned from the Hokage apparently, she had hit them both with senbon) were sleeping fitfully on a futon rolled out in the center of the room on a purple carpet. There was a bowl of water just beside them and they both had rags on their foreheads.

For the next few hours, Yuki would periodically take the rags off their foreheads and wring them out before dampening them again and reapplying them. To pass the time in between helping Kiba and Akamaru Yuki decided to help the out by cleaning their room. The sun had set for about an hour by the time Kiba finally awoke from his rest. His first action was to begin immediately puking into the bowl Yuki had been using on them for the past few hours.

"Well whoever you are thanks, I guess but it wasn't really needed," began Kiba before he blinked finally realizing what he was seeing. "You what are you doing here," shouted Kiba before he frantically looked at his room "What have you done to my room,".

"I'm here on Hokage's orders ok," said Yuki who was very tired, "He told me to take care of you since it's my fault you were sick anyways,".

"Sick I was poisoned," shouted Kiba.

"Semantics," replied Yuki waving her hand in front of her like she was brushing something away.

"And you cleaned my room," Kiba kept shouting "From now on you and I are enemies watch your back,"

"Now get out," finished Kiba as Akamaru woke up and began growling.

Yuki seeing this was a lost battle decided it was best to pick her battles wisely and decided to go home for the night.

 **A/N: As always review and let me know if I got the characters right. Also, again if you are interested in betaing for me PM me please.**


End file.
